Taking Chances
by RavensBear
Summary: Emma Swan decides who really deserves the chance to win her heart. SwanQueen. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a one-shot story. My other stories are well over 100k words and I wanted to see if I could do a decent short story. Thanks for taking the time to read it. I would really appreciate your commends and feedback, it really does help me become a better writer :)

As always, thank you to my wonderful beta, Elodealeaf. You're the best!

For those of you who are reading Falling in the Frey, there _will_ be an update or two this weekend.

Takes place in season 2, AU sometime after Neal arrives in Storybrooke, but before Cora and Hook show up.

* * *

**Taking Chances**

_What do you say to takin' chances?  
What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?  
Never knowin' if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold or hell to pay  
What do you say? What do you say?_

"That'll be one hundred sixty dollars even, Captain Rivers." The Storybrooke marina owner handed the bill to his customer.

"Just to fix the pilot house lights?" The skipper of the lobster boat shook his head.

"Well, with you needing a rush job, I had to work late last night to get it done. Good thing I did though or you would never get out and clear your lobster traps before the storm." They both looked out the window at the grey clouds that were moving southward.

The boat captain handed over his credit card. "Well I appreciate that, Sam. Just hate to fork out money this close to the season's end."

"Don't blame ya there, but at least you'll get a few more runs before you have to pull the traps for winter." He handed back the credit card. "Thanks for your business, John."

"Thanks for taking care of it so quickly." The captain called as he opened the door and stepped outside into the cold fall morning.

"You clumsy oaf!" Regina Mills huffed as the strapping man walked right into her.

His eyes went wide before he whipped off his knitted beanie. "Your Majesty." He knelt down to pick her purse up off the cement.

"Not anymore." She grimaced as she accepted her leather clutch. Her forehead furrowed when she recognized her former guardsman. "Rivers?"

"Yes, your Maj...Madame Mayor." He corrected himself.

She reached out and touched his muscled forearm. "I haven't seen you in Storybrooke before." The former Queen had searched for twenty-eight long years to find the men who were her loyal knights. They were the closest thing she had to family in the Enchanted Forest, but she assumed that her curse had brought about their deaths. "I've looked for you and Berkley."

"We would have looked for you, my Queen, but we had no memory of being your loyal guards during the cursed time." He looked ashamed. "I'm not in town much, that's my boat down there." He pointed to the white vessel tied to the dock.

"Lobster boat?" Regina looked at the boat in the first slip.

"Yep, been a good life for me. Hard work, but I was used to that from you." He gave a small smile. "But it suits me well. Berkley's got a boat, too; actually most of us guards do."

Regina wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the chilly wind. "I'm glad it worked out for you."

"You must be freezing." Rivers noticed the Mayor's rosy cheeks and red nose. "Would you like my jacket?" He started unbuttoning his peacoat.

"Thank you, but keep your coat." She gave a grateful smile. I'm just on my way to discuss city business with Sam." She hesitated for a moment before adding, "I'd love to spend some time with you...and the others, too, of course. When are you back in town?"

"Well, with this storm that's coming down the coast we'll probably be back in two days time to sell our catch before it hits."

"Wonderful." She looked fondly at the man. "Then I insist you all come for dinner at my house on Friday night. Six o'clock work?"

"Should work fine. I'll tell the other boys if they're interested." He put his cap back on. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to work."

"Of course. I'll see you Friday?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Please, just call me Regina."

"That might take some getting used to." He laughed.

"For me, too." She smiled.

* * *

Emma sat in the Sheriff's Office, feet on her desk as she wadded up paper balls, tossing them at the trash can. She tossed another and watched it bounce on the rim before landing inside. "Swan at the buzzer to win the game!" She announced before she stood up and retrieved all the balls that had landed in and around the garbage can. She stood up when she heard the door chime followed by the distinct staccato sound of the Mayor's heels on the linoleum floor. Emma gave a guilty smile as the Mayor caught her with her hands full of the makeshift balls.

"Miss Swan am I to understand that you spent this morning wasting the taxpayers' money and the city's resources?" Regina stood primly in the doorway.

"Uh...not all of it." Emma quickly disposed of the balls into the trash can. "I took care of Mrs. Anderson's complaint about the neighborhood squirrels eating her birdseed. It's been pretty quiet today."

"Sheriff, I pay you to patrol this town, not to play," she waved her hand around, "whatever it is you're playing."

Emma heard the door chime again. A deeper voice called out to her. "Hey Emma, I was wondering if... Oh, hi Regina." The man faltered when he saw the Mayor.

"Neal." She pursed her lips together in irritation.

"Anyhow, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch. I have a break right now."

It was Regina who answered in a curt voice. "Mr. Cassidy, it seems you think your girlfriend's work schedule can revolve around you, but I assure you that when she's on the clock, she belongs to me."

"Uh, yeah. Okay." He scratched his head.

Emma sighed. "Thank you Neal, but my lunch break isn't for another forty-five minutes." She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Hey, no problem. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll call you when I'm home."

"Okay, cool." He nodded. "See ya."

The women waited until they heard the door close behind him before Regina broke the silence. "Sheriff." She took a breath to continue, but Emma put up her hands in surrender.

"Don't start on me. I'll go patrol your precious town." She grabbed her red jacket from the back of her chair.

"I'd say thank you, but then again you're just doing what I pay you for. However, I do have a favor to ask of you."

"Really?" Emma asked incredulously. "You come in here and bust my ass and..."

"Language, Miss Swan." Regina snapped.

"Fine. You come in here and act like...well, like you, and then you have the nerve to ask a favor from me?"

"I thought you might enjoy spending Friday night with Henry, but if I'm mistaken..."

"Wait, the favor is for me to watch my son?"

"My son, and yes. I have plans for Friday night and so I'd appreciate it if you would take care of Henry until Saturday morning."

Emma blew out a breath. "Yeah, of course. I'd be happy to take Henry for the night."

"Excellent. Pick him up after school and bring him home no later than eight o'clock on Saturday morning."

"Seriously? You expect me to be up that early on Saturday?"

"I do if you wish to spend time with Henry." Regina retorted.

"Fine. I'll have him back by eight." She agreed before the Mayor strutted out the door. _ How the hell does she do that?_ Emma wondered as she realized that Regina managed to make it sound like she was doing Emma a favor and not the other way around.

* * *

Friday nights at Granny's were always hopping. It seemed everyone from Killian Jones to Grumpy came in either for the fried chicken or for a slice of homemade pie; Emma, Henry and Neal were there for both. They shuffled inside and quickly shut the door to keep out the cold wind that had plunged Storybrooke into a crisp autumn.

The heat from inside the diner sent a sharp tingling into Emma's bare hands as they began to thaw. Neal had offered his gloves to her as they walked from the VW Bug to the entrance, but Emma turned him down, though she did let him hold one hand as they walked to the entrance. Henry had taken her other hand, but it did little to stave off the chill.

"Hey guys, seat yourself." Ruby smiled brightly, yelling over the din as she carried a tray laden with food.

They searched around and found a vacant table near the center of the diner. Neal took Emma's hand and led her to the table. They shed their jackets and scarves, laying them on the empty chairs at the table.

"This is nice, right?" Neal asked with a grin. "Just the three of us."

Emma gave a small smile in return. "Yeah, it's great." Her voice lacked enthusiasm, but Neal failed to notice it.

Henry smiled and looked at his dad. "Yeah, I can't believe my mom let me come over tonight." Neal mussed his kid's hair and grinned.

"Hey you guys." Ruby made her way to their table and handed them menus. "Need a few minutes to decide?"

"Nope, we're ready." Neal answered for them. "Three chicken dinners, a Coke, a Diet Coke and," He looked at Henry. "what do you want to drink, kid?"

"Can I get a large Coke?"

"No way kid, that's too much sugar and caffeine. You'll never sleep tonight." Emma decided.

Neal disagreed. "Ah, come on, Emma. It's just one soda." He turned to Henry. "You'll sleep tonight just fine, right?"

"Of course." Henry nodded vigorously.

"Then one large Coke for the kid, too." Neal added. Emma's shoulders slumped. _Regina's gonna kill me when she finds out._

"No gravy on that Emma?" Ruby wrote down the order.

Emma gave a tight smile. "Thanks for remembering Ruby."

Neal slapped his forehead. "That's right, I totally forgot babe."

_Yeah, you forgot...again. It's not like we come here every freaking Friday night._ Emma forced a smile. "No biggie. So how was your day?"

As Neal began a monologue about his day, Emma found her thoughts wandering. "Hey are you even listening?" Neal pouted before snapping his fingers in her face. "Helloooo?"

"What?" Emma blinked. "Sorry, I'm just really tired tonight." She shrugged. "Long day at the office."

"Really? Cause I don't see that much crime in Storybrooke, Sheriff." He huffed.

"Neal, please don't start." She gave a glance at Henry.

"Hey, you're the one who asked how my day was, and then didn't even bother to listen to my answer."

"I said I was sorry, alright?" Emma hissed. "You're making a scene."

"You know what? Forget this." He waved Ruby over.

"Neal, wait." Emma pleaded. "I didn't mean to ignore you. Can't we just eat and enjoy tonight?"

Ruby interrupted the squabble. "Okay, here's your sodas and your dinners." She placed them on the table, sparing Emma a sympathetic look.

"So what's Regina doing tonight?" Neal asked as he took a bite from his chicken leg and chewed it.

"Dunno." Henry answered with a quizzical look. "But she was cooking all day and was shining the fancy silverware when Emma picked me up."

"Well we don't need no fancy silverware." Neal laughed and tore another chunk of meat off of the leg. "We eat chicken with our hands."

"Yeah!" Henry grinned as he ran his fingers through his mashed potatoes and scooped them into his mouth.

Emma watched wordlessly as she cut into her chicken breast and took a bite with her fork. She knew better than to try to correct Neal again in front of Henry. _ I hope nobody tells Regina._ She glanced around the diner to see if anybody noticed their table manners. _ Or lack of._

* * *

Regina had just put the finishing touches on the pot roast when she heard the doorbell ring. Wiping her hands on her apron, she straightened her shoulders and walked to the door. "Hello."  
She smiled warmly at the five men. "Come in, please." She opened the door wider to allow them entrance.

"I brought some wine." John Rivers smiled and handed Regina the two bottles. "I didn't know what you were serving, so I hedged my bets."

"This Chateauneuf-du-Pape will be a wonderful pair for tonight's pot roast." She admired the label. "And the Chardonnay will go lovely sometime with lobster. Thank you Rivers."

"Please, Your Mages...Regina." He hesitated. "Just call me John."

She gave him a warm smile. "Of course. Thank you, John."

"The guys were wondering if they could drink beer tonight?" He seemed to be the spokesman for the group, Regina noted.

"I'm sorry I didn't stock any beer."

"That's okay." Claude spoke up. "We brought our own cooler of it."

Regina faltered for a moment, but quickly recovered and gave her best politician smile. "Of course, then. After all, you are my guests."

Dinner was a raucous affair. Regina watched as most of the sailors dug into their food with gusto. The conversation wove back and forth between fishing stories and memories of serving in Queen Regina's guard. "Do you remember that one time we had to fight that old villager man to give up his house to us for the night?" Berkeley laughed loudly as he hit Rivers on the back. "And you wanted no part of it."

"We could have just gone to the inn." John argued.

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?" The burly ex-knight turned to Regina. "You should have seen it Your Majesty, he held off three of us 'till I finally ran my sword through his gut."

Regina blanched at the thought, but just gave him and uncomfortable smile.

"After that, he gave us no trouble at all, right boys?" His raucous laughter filled the room.

Regina looked at each man; only Rivers seemed ashamed of the story. "Well, we were all different people then." She answered quietly before taking a small sip of her wine. Rivers noticed her empty glass and immediately refilled it for her. She winced at the sound of metal scraping on porcelain as Martinez shoveled the last of the roast from the platter. "I do hope you all saved room for dessert." She announced as she stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Who wants another beer?" Berkeley asked as he pulled a Pale Moon Ale out of the cooler.

"Over here, mate." Claude nodded. "I do hope it pairs well with dessert." He said, mocking Rivers.

Regina regally carried the dish into the formal dining room. "Everything pairs well with Apple Pie."

* * *

"Come on, kid. You promised you'd sleep fine." Neal groused as he looked at Henry and then looked at the clock. "It's almost midnight."

"But I'm not tired." Henry sat next to Emma on the couch. She shot Neal an I told you so look, but he just ignored it.

"Alright, you can stay up and watch tv with us then." Neal caved and Henry smiled broadly. Two hours later, Neal and Emma were asleep on the couch while Henry was still awake, watching old movies.

"Your mom is going to kick my as...butt." Emma groaned the next morning as she stood up from the couch and stretched to work out the kinks in her back.

Henry listlessly answered. "Why do I have to go home so early?"

"Because that was the deal, kid." She shook her head at him. "And next time, no Coke for dinner."

Neal had taken off in the middle of the night. Emma assumed he went home, but he didn't bother to leave a note, so she wasn't sure. "Let's go, kid." She pulled him up from the couch.

He trudged to the door and grabbed his jacket. "I don't feel so good."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I don't feel so good about having to face your mom." Emma admitted as she pulled on a gray sweatshirt over her wrinkled t-shirt.

They rang the doorbell at 9:05. "I can't believe you forgot your key." Emma slouched on one of the large porch pillars.

Regina answered the door looking impeccable. Dressed in black jeans, a burgundy mock turtleneck and black flats, she looked and frowned. "Henry, inside." He looked at his mom with his best puppy-dog eyes, but said nothing as he slowly went inside and up the stairs. The Mayor turned her laser attention onto Emma. "I received a very interesting phone call last night about my son's table mannerisms."

Emma sighed and braced herself for Hurricane Regina.

"Between him eating like a barbarian and showing up this morning looking like a zombie, I wonder why I ever agree to letting him spend time with you." She stepped outside into the cool morning, invading Emma's space.

Pinned against the pillar, the blonde had no way to back up. "I tried to tell Neal that it was too late at night for Henry to have soda."

"It's never the right time for my son to have soda. What were you thinking, Miss Swan?"

Emma rubbed her forehead, desperate for some coffee and more sleep. "Look, he's gonna be fine, and he already agreed no more Coke. Please, Regina; it's way too early for me to deal with your wrath."

Regina pursed her lips and nodded. "You do look a bit..." she waved her arm at Emma's appearance, "disheveled."

Emma was too tired to retort. "Yeah, comes from falling asleep on the couch." She straightened up. "Have a good day, Madame Mayor." She turned and headed down the manicured pathway to her old beat up car.

* * *

Regina tapped her nails on her desk as she dialed the phone number and sat back in her chair. It took three rings before the voice answered. "Rivers Lobster Boat."

She smiled when she heard his voice. "John, this is Regina."

"Good morning, Madame Mayor." He answered pleasantly. "Thanks for supper last night."

"It was my pleasure. I enjoyed visiting with you."

"As did I. Hey I'm sorry about the other guys, they've always been a rowdy bunch."

"Yes, it does seem they rival the dwarves in their raucousness." She hesitated before pushing. "John, I know it's short notice, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going with me tonight to the community theatre. As Mayor it's my civic duty to attend opening night, but I was hoping I didn't have to go alone." She smoothly added.

She waited anxiously in the silence that followed. "Regina." John finally spoke. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful for the invitation, but, um...I don't date women."

"Which is why you're perfectly safe going with me. I'm not looking to date you, John, I just need a gentleman friend." She ran her fingers through her dark tresses. "It's the Sound of Music sing-along." She added enticingly.

"I love that musical." He admitted. "But I don't have anything formal."

"You let me take care of the details. Just go to the Haberdashery and pick out a tux. I'll call them and have them put it on my bill. You'd really be doing me a huge favor."

"Well, I am indebted to you, my Queen." He teased. "Sounds fun. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Five o'clock work for you? There's a charity event and dinner before the show." She looked at the two tickets she had tucked away in her desk drawer.

"I'll be there."

"I can't wait." Regina smiled as she hung up the phone, deciding what to wear to the event. She picked up the phone again and dialed another number. This time it took five rings before it was picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Miss Swan, did I wake you?"

Emma rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. "God, Regina it's only ten thirty. You know I'm tired."

"Yes, Henry is too. He's been asleep since you dropped him off."

Emma rubbed her eyes. "What do you want Regina?"

"I was wondering if you could take Henry again tonight. Think of it as a chance to prove yourself as a fairly competent parent. Surely you won't forget last night's lessons so quickly."

"Sure, of course I'll take him." Emma answered icily. "But not to prove anything to you." She could just imagine Regina sitting primly at her desk with a triumphant look on her face.

"Convince yourself if you need to, Miss Swan, but my opinion is already formed."

"Just..." Emma surrendered. "What time do you want me to pick him up?"

"Four forty-five will work well. And please be on time, I don't want Henry to meet Mr. Rivers yet. It wouldn't be fair to him to become attached to someone who might not be willing to stay."

"You have a date?" Taken aback, Emma missed the Mayor's backhanded comment.

"You sound surprised, Sheriff." Regina gave a light laugh. "You probably thought your mother was the fairest in the town. But I assure you, I could have my choice of suitors; it's only just now I found a man that I deemed acceptable company."

"Well good for him." Emma's bad mood turned worse.

"It's settled then." Regina noticed the change in the Sheriff's tone. "I'll see you tonight, Miss Swan." She added in her sweetest tone.

Emma didn't bother to answer before she hung up the phone and rolled over to sleep. Fifteen minutes later she was still awake. "Damn it." She tossed over to her other side and glared at the clock. Ten minutes later she gave up on the thought of sleeping and forced herself to get up for the day.

"Reyes, Rice, Rondell." Emma scanned the phone book as she sipped her coffee. "No Rivers." She closed the thin book and tossed it on the kitchen table.

"You're awake." Mary Margaret came into their apartment carrying two bags of groceries.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep."

Her mom looked at her sympathetically. "Late night?"

"Yeah, we fell asleep on the couch."

"Again?" The teacher shook her head. "I thought you had Henry."

Emma pushed herself away from the table and carried her cup to the coffee machine. "I did."

"I bet Regina wasn't too happy about that."

Emma just grimaced as she took a sip of the hot beverage.

Mary Margaret started putting the groceries into the cupboards. "What are your and Neal's plans for the day?"

"Neal has to work." Emma replied blandly.

"Ah, that's too bad. I'm really glad you two are spending so much time together." Snow cupped her hands over her heart. "It's so nice you aren't alone anymore."

"Being alone isn't a bad thing."

"Oh, well sure. But, it's nice to have someone to share things with."

Emma knew this broken record of a conversation by heart, so she nipped it in the bud before she or Mary Margaret got upset and it ended in a fight.

"It's okay that I have the day free; I've got laundry to do, and maybe I'll get a nap. Plus, I have to pick Henry up this afternoon." She looked at her roommate. "Hey, do you know a Mr. Rivers in town?"

The brunette cocked her head in thought. "Noooo. I haven't heard of him. Why?"

"It's nothing." Emma spied her computer under the corner of the couch.

"It must be something if you brought it up." Snow pushed.

"I think Regina has a boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I just want to check him out." Emma admitted. "For Henry. You know, in case things turn serious." The blonde's voice held a hint of defensiveness.

"Right." Snow watched the blush cover Emma's cheeks. "Of course, for Henry. Well, I can ask around if you'd like."

"No." Emma vehemently shook her head. "No, I don't want Regina to know I'm doing this."

Mary Margaret shrugged. "Okay, well if you change your mind, let me know. Oh, dang, I need to run to the cleaners before they close. Do you need anything?"

Emma waved her off. "Nah, I'm good."

An internet search turned up nothing on a Rivers in Storybrooke. Well, it turned up the East Branch Azor River that ran through the edge of town, but no information on a person named Rivers. Emma sat back in frustration. _ Cause freaking Storybrooke doesn't exist outside the town boundaries. _

An idea seized her, so she bundled up and went outside. Five minutes later she was sitting at her desk in the Sheriff's Office. "Come on." She coaxed her computer to life, pulling up the town's criminal database. Suspect Unknown was the response to her query on the surname Rivers. "Maybe he's not in the computer." She walked over to the four drawer metal filing cabinet and began rifling through the paper files. She checked the Rs three times before admitting defeat. She checked the entire file system again, in case his name had been mis-alphabetized. Two hours later, she conceded that there was no police file on Regina's mystery man.

Emma bided her time until four thirty that afternoon when she headed up Mifflin Street. _At least Regina can't complain that I'm late._ The blonde mused as she pulled her car up in front of the Mayor's house. She rubbed her hands on the front of her jeans before she reached for the doorbell. She waited a moment and was just about to ring it again when the door opened.

"Wow." Emma had expected Henry to answer the door, so when she saw the expanse of bare skin on Regina's neck and shoulders, she blushed.. The form fitting, chili-pepper red cocktail dress left little to the imagination, while the Mayor's stilettos gave Regina a height advantage over the blonde. Emma's eyes wandered from head to toe and partially back up again.

"Close your mouth, dear; you'll catch flies." The Mayor's glossy, plump lips twitched in amusement. She watched the Sheriff's eyes dilate and caught the subtle flare of Emma's nostrils when Regina finally spoke.

Emma blinked and looked up at Regina's eyes. Soft, dark curls surrounded the Mayor's face, complementing the dangling diamond earrings and stylish, but simple diamond necklace. The Sheriff was momentarily speechless. She shoved her hands into the front pockets of her jeans, trying not to feel underdressed. Regina cruelly let the blonde suffer, but finally sighed. "Come in, Miss Swan. Henry isn't quite ready, and obviously I didn't expect you to actually be early."

Emma entered the large house and stood in the foyer. Regina closed the door behind her and wet her lips. "I'll let Henry know you're here; I need to go finish getting ready." She tossed over her shoulder as she she sauntered up the stairs, confident the Sheriff's was watching her.

Emma stood in the large foyer, trying to understand why her body betrayed her so easily. She could feel the heat move from her belly down to her core as she watched the Mayor swagger up the grand staircase. The blonde was spellbound by the brunette's curves as, step by step, Regina tortured her. She licked her dry lips and blew out a deep breath that she had been holding. _ I am so screwed._

Ten minutes later, Henry bounded down the stairs and grinned at Emma.

"All set kid?" She asked as she glanced one more time upstairs.

"Yep, I've got my Nintendo DS and plenty of games." He put his backpack on over his jacket. "Are we going to Granny's again?" He asked hopefully.

"Not tonight." Emma glanced upstairs again, disappointed that Regina was nowhere in sight. "We're ordering pizza and watching the Avengers." She added once they were outside, sure that the Mayor wouldn't approve of her choices.

"Awesome!" Henry bounced on his feet. "Can we get extra pepperoni?"

It was ten o'clock before Emma finally got Henry to settle down in his sleeping bag on the couch. She mussed his hair and smiled. "Night kid."

"Night Emma." He answered softly, watching her walk up the staircase to her bedroom.

She changed into her boy shorts and t-shirt before grabbing a book and laying down on her bed to read. The thick comforter warmed her body and she found her concentration lacking as she read the same page three times before giving up on the book. Emma knew what her body wanted; a release it had been needing since she saw Regina walk up the staircase. _ I really hope Henry's asleep_. She thought as her hand drifted down her stomach and under her shorts.

She pictured Neal in her mind; pretending her hands were his as she softly teased herself. Her body barely responded, frustrating Emma as she squeezed her eyes closed and once again tried to picture Neal.

_Screw it_. She thought as the image morphed into Regina in her cocktail dress. Emma touched herself again, imagined laying beneath the Mayor as Regina slowly ran her tongue up the inside of Emma's thighs. She could feel the cool trail of moisture as the brunette licked and kissed her way higher and higher, gently spreading Emma's legs to reach her center. "You're so wet for me." Her mind heard Regina purr before she laid a flat tongue against the blonde's folds.

Emma could feel the warmth as she spread her legs and ran her own fingers up and down her swollen pussy. "Please." She silently begged Regina, and the Mayor was only too happy to comply. Emma could feel as Regina took Emma's hard clit into her mouth and teased her with soft nibbles. Emma ran one hand over her breast, squeezing and flicking the pert nipple with her fingers.

"I want to fuck you, Miss Swan." The words vibrated through her core and she felt her body clench in pleasure. Regina's mouth continued to suckle Emma as she spread the woman's folds and slowly slid one well manicured finger inside. Emma bucked as she imagined Regina adding a second and then a third finger inside of her, slowly thrusting in and out, each time a little deeper.

"Please, Regina." Her breath was shallow as she felt her body inch to the edge of the precipice.

"Please what?" She heard the husky timbre in Regina's voice.

"Fuck me harder." She imagined saying as her body moved in rhythm with the fingers that filled her up; her swollen walls tightening around the Mayor's hand as Regina moved faster, in and out of Emma.

"That's it, Emma. Come for me." Regina commanded as she felt the blonde begin to spasm. Emma rode out her orgasm, two of her own fingers inside of herself and her other handing teasing her clit. Once the wave had crashed, she continued to tease smaller tremors out of her body, until she laid on her bed shaking.

"Wow." She sucked in a breath as she slowly pulled her fingers out of her oversensitive core. She could feel the stickiness that coated her hand as she placed it on her stomach and waited for her body to come down off its high. She could see Regina's smile as she pretended it was the Mayor's hand that held her, guiding her back down to earth. Within moments she was fast asleep.

Half an hour later she startled awake when there was a knock on her door. She quietly opened it to find Henry on the other side. "What's up?"

"I just puked in the bathroom."

She put her clean hand on his forehead, relieved that he wasn't running a fever. "Well, I'll come clean it up and get you back to bed."

"There's no mess." His face crumpled. "I just want to go home."

"Oh kid." She sighed. "I'm sure your mom isn't home yet."

"You could stay until she gets there." He wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Please. I want to sleep in my own bed."

Emma quickly considered her options, realizing what was best for her son. "Yeah, of course. Just let me get changed." She glanced at the wrinkled clothes that she had just thrown in the clothes hamper, but rejected them. Instead she scanned her closet, grateful that she had done her laundry. She pulled out a pair of tight black jeans and a button down charcoal satin shirt, pulling the sales tag off the long sleeved blouse. She dressed, adding a pair of short black boots and her black pea-coat.

She walked downstairs to find Henry halfway laying on the couch. "Ready to go?"

He sat up and put his jacket on over his Batman pajamas. "Can you carry this for me?" He held out his backpack.

She smiled gently and took it. "Yeah, of course."

It wasn't until they were in the car and backing onto the road that Emma realized that she probably smelled like sex. _At least I can wash my hands when I get Henry home. _

The large house was dark, save for the chandelier that hung in the foyer. "Hey, pick up your coat." Emma said as Henry dropped it on the floor. He scowled, but didn't argue. "You need help getting ready for bed?"

"No. I can do it." He assured her.

"Do you want me to come tuck you in?" She offered.

He shrugged. "It's okay. I'm just gonna go to sleep."

"Alright, well if you need me, I'll be in your mom's study." She ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Emma watched him ascend the stairs and go inside his room, closing the door behind him. Well, that's done. She sighed as she realized she hadn't brought anything with her to do. She didn't feel like watching TV; and with a quick glance at Regina's bookcase, she realized that there were lots of books she was interested in, but didn't dare touch without asking permission. She walked cautiously into the kitchen to wash her hands, seeing the vase of roses on the counter as she turned on the light. The small card was out of the envelope, so she peeked at the message. _To a beautiful woman and a wonderful night. John_

The Sheriff tried to remember the last time Neal had bought her flowers. _That would be never_. She realized as she looked back to her teenage years. Even now that they were reunited, the most romantic thing he had done for her was to buy her a candy bar at the convenience store. He had handed it to her saying "Hey, women like chocolate, right?" She smiled and accepted the gift, knowing that Mary Margaret would love it.

She finished washing her hands, carefully patting them dry on a pristine white towel that hung on a rack. She had never really had time alone in the Mayor's house and she returned to the study, wondering if Regina had secret cameras installed in her home. _Probably._ Emma thought as she sat on the couch and waited for Regina to come home.

She fell asleep on the couch, only waking when she heard the garage door opening. A moment later, she heard the Mayor's muffled voice, and then the cadence of Regina's heels on the marble floor. "Miss Swan, is everything alright with Henry?" Emma could smell the alcohol on the Mayor's breath.

Emma nodded her head. "He's okay now, but he threw up earlier and wanted to come home." She gave the Mayor an apologetic smile. "I hope you don't mind that I brought him."

Regina's stance relaxed. "Of course I don't mind. Will you excuse me for a moment?"

"I can leave." Emma offered.

"No. please, let me just check on Henry and say goodnight to John. I'll be right back."

Emma was surprised to see a well groomed, tuxedo clad man in the foyer, waiting for the Mayor. _So you're John Rivers_.

Regina came back downstairs. "I'm sorry John, I had to check on my son."

"He's alright I hope."

"Yes, thank you. He just had a busy weekend. I'm sorry I can't invite you to stay for a drink."

Emma's eyes narrowed as she watched him pull Regina into an embrace and kiss her on the cheek. "No problem; I'll take a rain check."

"I had a wonderful time, John. Thank you so much." Regina continued holding his hand once the hug ended.

"I did, too, Regina. Best night I've had in a very long time." His smile widened. "Thank you for inviting me."

The Mayor opened the front door, letting in a blast of cold air. "Thank you for coming with me." She pressed her hand against his lapel. "Let's get together next time you're in town."

"It's a date." He took her hand and kissed it. "Until then, m'lady." He bowed before he stepped outside and Regina softly closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, the brunette slipped off her shoes, carrying them to the study. She pursed her lips as she gracefully sat down on the other side of the couch and began to rub her toes.

Emma could see the angry red marks on Regina's feet. "Yeah, been there, done that."

Regina smirked. "I can't imagine you in heels and a dress."

"Just because there's nowhere fancy to go in Storybrooke doesn't mean I don't have nice things to wear." Emma protested as she watched Regina stand and walk in her stocking feet to the bar.

"Would you care for a drink?" Regina held up a glass.

"Um, sure." Emma hated the way Regina could make her feel confused.

"Here we go." Regina placed a tray with two glasses, a small ice bucket and a half full bottle of Johnnie Walker Black Scotch onto the side table. "Do you prefer neat or on the rocks?" She held up a tumbler.

"Neat." Emma watched as Regina poured the amber liquid into two glasses, adding ice to her own. She couldn't help but notice the smaller woman's bare arms as she passed the glass to Emma before sitting within reach of the blonde.

"Thank you for bringing Henry home." Regina took a sip of her liquor. "I hope it wasn't inconvenient for you or Neal."

Emma took a swallow of the scotch, enjoying the smooth burn as it coursed through her body. "Neal wasn't there." She shrugged. "And it was no bother."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Regina waited for a response, noticing Emma squirm.

"You can ask, but no promises that I'll answer."

"Fair enough. So what exactly is it that you see in Neal?"

"Oh." The question caught Emma off-guard. "Um, well." She drained her glass in one shot. Regina quickly refilled it. "We have a history together."

"Not a very pleasant one. You lived in a stolen car and he left you to take the fall for his crime."

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. He's changed. I've changed. He just wants a second chance." Emma said softly. "And everyone thinks I should give it to him." She looked Regina in the eyes. "So I kinda have to give it to him."

"I see."

"So what do you see in John?" Emma was curious.

Regina's expression changed. "I know most people in this town see me as a bad person. But John knew me at my very worst. He and I have a history together, too." She gave a sad smile. "He and I have both changed, but it's nice to spend time with someone who doesn't judge me for my past mistakes. At least I can honestly say one person has forgiven me for my sins." Regina downed the rest of her drink and poured another, topping off Emma's glass as well.

"It was kinda nice," Emma admitted, "starting over in Storybrooke with no one who knew my past or my regrets."

"I envy you." Regina said softly. "You automatically were placed on the side of good, no questions asked." She sighed. "Whereas I will always be assigned to the evil team."

Emma reached out and touched Regina's arm, surprised when the Mayor didn't pull away. "Hey, that doesn't have to be true. It's just going to take time for people to see that you're changing."

"As for John, he knows my interest lie with another. But he's attentive and gentle." She ran her fingers over her necklace. "Sometimes it's just nice to be treated like a lady. I'm sure you get that from Neal."

"Yeah...not so much." Emma pulled her hand back. "I mean it's fine. Whatever."

"Doesn't he treat you well? I would hope he is setting a good example for my son." Regina's eyes darkened.

"He treats me as well as I deserve; I lied to him about Henry, I stole his car

"Which was already stolen by him."

Emma gave a mirthless laugh. "True. But he did give me a stolen watch."

"You deserve so much more." Regina placed her arm on the back of the couch and lightly touched Emma's shoulder. She felt the blonde shiver. "You deserve to be respected, not because you're good or because you're a princess." She leaned forward as if to tell Emma a secret. "But because you're strong and you stand up for what you believe in. And you don't take anybody's bullshit, not even mine."

As the Sheriff cocked her head blond curls fell over her shoulder. "Then why are you always such a bitch to me?" She immediately missed the warmth as Regina sighed and pulled away.

"Because you scare me." She whispered. "And when I'm scared I tend to lash out."

"I'm not a threat to you, Regina." Emma reached out and touched the Mayor's hand.

"You have no idea how wrong you are, my dear. For the first time in twenty-eight years, things are no longer in my control."

"Because I broke the curse?"

"Not just that." Regina gave a bitter laugh, draining the last of her scotch. "You know it wasn't just Henry that fell for your charm." She ran her finger around the rim of the glass, soothed by the motion. "I thought I'd locked my heart safely away once I lost Daniel. But you've managed to break down that wall and I hate it. I hate knowing that no matter what I do, or how I feel, I'll never have a chance with you. And then Neal waltzes in and you two are suddenly the happy couple. The fates have never been fair to me."

Emma's body betrayed her again as she felt the warmth of Regina's breath on her neck. She fought the pull, knowing there would be no return if she gave in.

"Neal's the father of my child. He should get a chance to learn to love Henry."

"I'm the mother of your child, and he's the center of my universe."

"Neal never tried to kill me."

"I'd never abandon you." Regina promised.

"He wants a second chance."

"I just want a first."

"I'm not completely good." Emma breathed in Regina's perfume.

"I'm not entirely evil." Regina gently held Emma's chin in her hand. "And you make me want to be a better person."

"I'm a runner." Emma confessed as she felt soft lips touch hers.

"And I'm a fighter." Regina whispered as she deepened the kiss, her tongue running slowly over Emma's mouth, asking for more. Relief flooded her when Emma parted her lips and sought out the brunette's tongue.

She shifted so her body pressed against the Sheriff's, reveling in the softness of Emma's skin and the firmness of Emma's muscles. Regina took the lead, unbuttoning the top two buttons of the blonde's shirt before running her hand over the swell of Emma's breasts. "So beautiful." She whispered as she planted a trail of small kisses from Emma's ears to the hollow of her throat. She lingered there, feeling the strong pulse beneath her lips, before she traced a wet path across the woman's neck.

Regina stood, pulling Emma up by the hand. "Unzip me." She turned her back to the Sheriff.

Emma's fingers trembled as she slowly pulled the zipper down, exposing soft olive skin. She leaned forward and suckled on the back of the Mayor's neck, pleased when Regina quivered. "I want you so badly." She whispered in Regina's ear as she traced the brunette's earlobe with her tongue before sucking on the lobe.

Regina felt the arousal course through her body at Emma's touch. "Follow me." She led the blonde up the stairs.

"You do want me for more than sex, right?" Emma hesitated at the top of the staircase.

Regina intertwined her fingers with Emma's. "Yes, I want to share much more with you than just our bodies." She smiled. "This is just a nice benefit."

"Okay." The Sheriff nodded as they walked down the hallway.

Emma paused once more, remembering that they weren't alone in the house. "Henry is..."

"...a very sound sleeper." Regina assured her as she opened her bedroom door and invited the blonde inside, locking the door behind her.

* * *

The next chapter is NSFW. If you don't like graphic f/f scenes, then you don't have to read on :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first attempt at a one-shot story. My other stories are well over 100k words and I wanted to see if I could do a decent short story. Thanks for taking the time to read it. I would really appreciate your commends and feedback, it really does help me become a better writer :)

As always, thank you to my wonderful beta, Elodealeaf. You're the best!

For those of you who are reading Falling in the Frey, there _will_ be an update or two this weekend.

Takes place in season 2, AU sometime after Neal arrives in Storybrooke, but before Cora and Hook show up.

* * *

**Taking Chances**

She switched on the bedside lamp as she guided Emma to sit on the soft mattress. Emma sat, mesmerized, as the Mayor slid her dress up to reveal her stockings and lacy black garters.

"Help me undress." Regina beckoned as she unsnapped one of the belts. Emma was on her feet instantly, and came to kneel in front of Regina, feeling the woman's strong hands in her hair. She let her hand slowly trail up from the Mayor's well defined calf to the inside of her thigh, reaching to unsnap the rest of the straps. She rolled each stocking down over silky soft skin, removing the article and setting it on the floor next to her. Regina gasped as Emma stood, pushing the dress up with her. She pulled it off with a swift motion and dropped it on the ground next to the stockings.

"God you're beautiful." Emma murmured as she ran her hands over the woman's taut stomach, feeling Regina breathe as she ran her hands up to the matching strapless bra. Emma rubbed her thumbs over the lacy garment, teasing the nipples until they were pert. She smiled as she kissed a wet trail along the fabric barrier before gently nibbling on Regina's nipples through the lace. Her arms surrounded the smaller woman as she made swift work of unsnapping the bra and letting it fall. She gently teased the dark nubs, causing Regina to moan.

"You're overdressed, dear." Regina tilted Emma's chin up and gently made the blonde focus on her eyes. "I think we need to do something about that."

She watched the blonde woman flush as she brought Emma to the bed and pushed her down. Straddling the Sheriff's leg, she gently pressed her knee against Emma's core. Emma bucked at the contact, her breathing hastened.

Regina gave her a sultry look as she finished unbuttoning the grey shirt. "Nothing underneath?" Regina licked her lips as she exposed Emma.

"I hurried to bring Henry home."

"How responsible." Regina leaned forward, her own heat pressing harder on Emma's firm thigh as she flicked her tongue over the woman's ivory skin until she reached her target.

"Easy tiger." Emma winced as Regina bit down firmly.

"I'm sorry." The brunette apologized, gently massaged her lover's breasts, feeling them become firm in her hands. This time she didn't bite quite as hard and soon Emma's hips began rocking beneath her.

The Mayor kissed a trail down Emma's stomach to the top of her jeans, making quick work of unzipping the tight denim and tugging it down over the blonde's hips. "No undies either?" She purred.

"No time." Emma answered breathlessly as she nudged her boots off and kicked her jeans to the floor. She felt Regina's wetness as the brunette ground herself against the blonde. The blonde gathered her strength and gently rolled the brunette so Regina was now splayed out beneath her, the black lacy garters the only barrier between them.

"Oh God." Regina whispered when Emma began to rock against her center. She could feel Emma fingers cupping her ass, pulling her closer with each thrust. Emma set the pace as their bodies began to move in rhythm.

"So beautiful." Emma voice dripped with desire; the need to please Regina swelled within her soul. "Off." She grew annoyed at the last bit of clothing, pulling it down Regina's legs, exposing the trimmed thatch of curly hair made darker with wetness. The scent of Regina's juices filled her as she stroked the soft hair to find swollen folds. Emma slid her hand up to the tender nub, pressing her fingers firmly against the sensitive clit and moving in slow circles. The brunette hips bucked as Emma flicked her finger on the firm nub.

"Oh fuck." Regina's hands clenched the comforter as she felt the blonde touch her core.

"Language Madame Mayor." Emma teased, kissing her throat and nipping on her collarbone. "But since you asked so nicely." She smiled as she slid two fingers into Regina's center, languidly stroking in and out.

"More." Regina begged. Three fingers now caressed her pussy, filling her inside.

"Is that what you need?"

"Yes." Her breathing became shallow and erratic.

"What do you want?" Emma purred.

"Harder." Regina rocked against Emma's hand.

"You want me to fuck you harder?"

"Yes..." The brunette turned her head, struggling to catch her breath.

"Like this?" Emma thrust deeper, the swollen walls clenching her hand with each stroke.

Regina quietly sobbed as Emma's hand moved faster and faster, the sensations bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Taste how wet you are for me." Emma slowly pulled her hand out from Regina's folds and pressed two finger on her parted lips. Eyes closed, the Mayor greedily sucked the juices from them. "Now touch me." Emma took one of the brunette's hands, guiding it to her own heat. The blonde rocked against the hand as once again she entered the woman's tight center and curled her fingers inside. "Look at me." Emma commanded.

Dark eyes found hers.

"I want to see you when you come for me." Emma flushed as she pressed harder against Regina's fingers. "And I want you to see what you do to me." She slid her hand up and stroked Regina's clit. This time she didn't leave, didn't wander, didn't tease.

Regina was overcome, her body coiling tightly until Emma stroked her one last time. The blonde stilled as the woman below her came undone. Breathless and quivering from the explosion in her body, the brunette felt her body melt as Emma held a still hand against her.

Emma couldn't wait; using her free hand, she cupped her own dripping sex. She knew how to coax her body and within moments, she felt the surge of pleasure rip through her. She crashed down next to Regina and waited for the calm.

"That was amazing." Emma sighed blissfully as Regina rolled over and kissed her.

Soft lips kissed salty skin in gratitude. "That, my dear, is the only kind of magic I'll ever want to make again." She said as she pulled the comforter over their bodies so they could sleep.

FIN


End file.
